What will happen now?
by xxxxAnGeL54xxxx
Summary: "Why? Why did you tell me that you love me when you already have someone you love? Am I just a replacement of her because she's not here with you right now? I just told you that I love you and I didn't expect you to return those feelings.Why did you do it Natsu?"
1. Prologue

"_Lucy, please let me explain!" _

"_It's not what you think"_

"_Please Lucy!"_

"_Natsu, when I said that I love you, I don't expect you to return it. I only said because I…. I couldn't hold it in anymore. But you just had to court me and make your best friend your girlfriend straight after you broke up with Lisanna. I love you Natsu, but you don't. To you I'm only a replacement of Lisanna to you. Not once you've loved me because in your eyes and in your heart it will always be Lisanna and I'm always your best friend and nothing more."_

"_But Lu-"_

"_No Natsu, let's… please…. Let's end this. Whatever relationship we have, let's finish It because we will never be able to move forward. So please, let's end this Natsu!"_

"_No Lu-"_

"_Please! My heart hurts already and I'm tired of being hurt already. The others were right, I hoped for something that'll never happen, and looked where it got us, where it got me."_

"_Luce…"_

"_Natsu, this is my goodbye to you. I was glad that I met you and became your best friend. Even if it wasn't even long, I was happy that I became your girlfriend. But there will always be an end to everything right? I guess this is where we end things, where I end thing. I LOVE YOU NATSU AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE. Goodbye."_

_Lucy turned around without looking at Natsu who stood like a shock, as he watches his best friend walk out of his life for good. _

"_But Luce, you're the one that I love," Natsu whispered. _


	2. Chapter One

"_Natsu, this is my goodbye to you. I LOVE YOU NATSU AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE. Goodbye."_

"NATSU!"

"_I was glad that I met you and became your best friend. Even if it wasn't even long, I was happy that I became your girlfriend."_

"NATSU!"

"_But there will always be an end to everything right? I guess this is where we end things, where I end thing."_

"NATSU!"

"_I LOVE YOU NATSU AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! Goodbye."_

'SMACK'

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Yelled the salmon-haired man

"We've been trying to get your attention," said the scarlet-haired woman

"You're spacing out again, flame-brain" said the raven-haired man

"What are you thinking Natsu?" asked the white-haired woman

"Do you think she'll come?" asked Natsu

"Who's she?" asked the raven-haired man

"Luce"

"We don't know Natsu," answered the white haired woman

"Mira is right Natsu. Plus, it's been five years since we last heard from her," said the scarlet-haired woman

"She will come when she wants too and when she's ready," Mira said

"Hmm… I guess you're right," said Natsu. "So why what were we talking about before I got started spacing out again?"

"Don't tell me Flame-brain, that you started spacing out at the beginning of the meeting?" asked the raven-haired man

"What is it to you, stripper?"

"What did you call me?"

"Stripper," said the smirking Natsu

"Flame-head!"

"Ice-head!"

"Flame-idiot!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Fla-"

"ENOUGH! Mira can you please start explaining from the very beginning again," ordered the scarlet haired woman. "AND you Natsu," glaring at Natsu, "you better be paying attention this time, or you're dead!"

"AYE!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

*ring*…*ring*

"_Hello," _

"**Hey!"**

"_Hi, what did you call? Not wanting to sound rude or anything, but aren't you supposed to be busy?"_

"**Ha-ha, I am but I just thought I'd call you"**

"_OH, how sweet of you!"_

"**Aren't I always sweet?"**

"_Nope"_

"**HEY!"**

"_I'm joking, so why did you call?"_

"**Are you coming to Levy's and Gajeel's wedding?"**

"…_.."_

"**I gave you the invitation when I came to visit you few weeks ago, don't tell me you forgot"**

"… _It's not because I forgot but it's really hectic here in Paris. Gramps is giving me too much work, but since my two best friends are getting married and you're missing me, I guess I'll come."_

"**What so you mean 'missing you'? Isn't the other way around"**

"_Ha-ha in your dreams! Sorry I got to go! I'll talk to you later!"_

"**Okay, see you later Lucy!"**

"_Bye, Gray!"_


	3. Chapter Two

**15 years ago**

"Wow! Gray is this where you live?"

"Yup! Do you like it Lucy?"

"I like it! I love small house!"

"What!? Small?"

"Come on Gray, you'll have to agree with me he-he. Compare your house to my house in Paris, which one is bigger?"

"Humph! Just because your house is ten times bigger than my house, you didn't have to rub it in,"

"Come on! Tour me inside!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**15 years ago and two months**

"Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm from Paris. Please to meet you!"

"Okay Lucy, why not sit between Natsu and Gray. Please raise your hand you two. I want everyone to be nice to Lucy, being in a foreign country is hard, treat her nice." Lucy walks towards the Gray and Natsu, Gray smiles at her when she was standing next to him. Lucy gives him a nod before taking a sit. Lucy looked at the person by the window who was staring at intently, "Natsu Dragneel," he said as he nods at Lucy, she smile at him before looking at the teacher.

~class ended~

"Lucy, come on" Gray said as he packed away his stationaries

"Hold on, let me pack my stuff first," Lucy said as she quickly puts her stationaries away

"Ice-Princess, where are you guys going?" Natsu asked as he stood beside Lucy's desk

"Ice-Princess?" Lucy asked

"You don't need to know, Flame-head!" Gray replied

"Flame-head?" Lucy asked again

"What did you call me?"

"Flame-head!" Gray smirked

"Ice-head!"

"Flame-brain!"

"Ice-"

*SMACK*

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL LUCY! WHY DID YOU HIT ME?! HEY! QUIT COPYING ME! NO YOU QU- *SMACK* OUCH!" screamed the two idiots, they looked at Lucy with a rolled up book in her hand getting ready to strike again

"Will you two shut up! You guys are 8 years old not 3! Quit it or I'll won't hold back and hit you again but this time I will give you two concussions" Lucy glared at them, "am I clear?"

"AYE," the two idiots replied

"Good, now let's go!" Lucy smiling bright at them as she skipped towards the door

"That really hurt, Shessh! And it wasn't even her strongest one," Gray mumbled

"I think I'm getting a concussion," Natsu thought

"Hurry up guys! I'm hungry!" Lucy shouted. The boys looked at her then at each other *sign* they got their bags and hurried to where Lucy was.

What they didn't know was that the blonde became the foundation of a strong relationship between the Fairytail gang but mostly a strong friendship between Natsu and Gray. What they didn't realise was that their journey begins now. The rollercoaster ride begins. **What will happen now?**

* * *

I stopped updating my stories because I've been busy with High School now that I'm finish and have new ideas I thought that it's time to write again. I apologise in advance about my grammar errors, please bear with me :D Thank You

And the other reason why I started writing again is that it's my way of saying thank you all those country that are helping the Philippines after experiencing the worst storm in decades. So Thank You! I am from the Philippines but I don't live there anymore, but I'm proud to be a Filipino. So thank you for all your supports and help.

Hope you enjoy this story :D

Maraming Salamat po!


	4. Chapter Three

_What they didn't know was that the blonde became the foundation of a strong relationship between the Fairytail gang but mostly a strong friendship between Natsu and Gray. What they didn't realise was that their journey begins now. The rollercoaster ride begins. What will happen now? _

"Please take your sit and fasten your seatbelt for we are about to land," announced the flight attendance

A woman sitting by the window was staring out the window in deep thoughts remember the first time she went to Japan to live with her childhood friend, Gray Fullbuster. She remembered how excited she was as an 8 year old girl that time. Now, _after five years, here I am again. Going back to the place I used to call home,_ thought the blonde haired woman.

From the window, the blonde haired woman could see the airport. The plane was now titling getting ready to face the runaway.

"Here we go," murmured the blonde-haired woman

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

***ring*…*ring***

"**Hello?"**

"_Where are you?"_

"**Huh? Have you landed already?"**

"_Yeah, the plane landed early"_

"**Sorry babe, I'm on my way. About 5 mins away"**

"_It's okay B, I'll wait. Love you Natsu"_

"**Love you too, **_**Lisanna"**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Well, well. Looks who's back!" said the blonde-haired buff man as he stares at the blonde-haired woman who was approaching him with a smile on her face.

"Well, well looks who's here to pick me up," said the blonde haired woman as she smirked at the blonde-haired buff man. She walks towards him as she pushes her trolley with her.

"He-he, Welcome back Lucy," the blonde-haired man smiled at Lucy

"I'm home, Laxus"

"Let's go," Laxus said he takes the trolley from her and he pushes it instead.

"How come you're picking me up? I thought Gray was supposed to" Lucy asked

"Got caught up with work, Erza and him had to go to an emergency meeting in Osaka this morning, and will be back tomorrow afternoon. So he called me and told me to pick you up." Laxus explained.

"How come you didn't go?" Lucy asked

"Why? I love Tokyo more that Osaka, so I'd rather stay here. Plus too much work," Laxus laughed as he saw Lucy shake her head in disapproval

"Lazy head," she murmured as she walks ahead of him

"I heard that," announced Laxus as he walks fast to catch up to her

"You're supposed to," Lucy turned her head and pokes her tongue out at Laxus. Laxus in return playfully glares at her.

"Come on, my car is there" Laxus said as they stepped outside the airport. He looked at and saw that Lucy who stood still and stared around her in awe. _Man I missed this place really bad _she thought. "Come on," Laxus nagged her to keep moving.

As Laxus and Lucy moves towards the Laxus' car, a few metres away from them there was a white-haired woman waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up. A red Ferrari parked in front of her and a salmon-haired man came out of the car. He started walking towards the white-haired woman, and gave her a peck on her left cheek.

"Hey, did you wait long?" the salmon-haired man asked as he reached towards her luggage and started walking towards the back of the car to put the bag on the back.

"Nope, just right in time. Why is it that when I call you, you always come at the right time?" the white-haired woman asked as she linked her arms on his left arm

"Because I'm amazing," he replied

"Hmmm… probably," she said as she pecked his left cheek and let go of him to go inside his car.

The salmon-haired man watched his girlfriend walked and got inside the car and signed. _Why is that? _He thought, _why is it that whenever she called I always come running to her side? But with Luce…_ his thoughts were disturbed when his girlfriend called him.

"Natsu, you okay?" the white haired woman asked. Natsu looked at her and nodded. He walked towards the driver seat was about to open the door when something bright caught his attention, _blonde hair? _He thought, but shook the thought away. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Back to Laxus and Lucy**

"Laxus what's taking you so long, it's only 2 luggages and their not that heavy," Lucy asked as she stares at Laxus.

"Nothing, I'm done" Laxus replied but was too occupied at the scene a few metres away from. _Lisanna just had to come back the same day Lucy finally comes back, and what's more that idiot is picking her up. I have to take my time and wait for them to leave so that Lucy wouldn't be able to them," _Laxus thought.As Laxus watched the red Ferrari drives away, he didn't notice that Lucy was now standing next to him watching the same scene. She couldn't help but feel upset but also happy because her ex-best friend was finally able to be together with Lisanna without her being in the middle. Upset? She didn't know why she feels upset. After a few minutes, Laxus finally realise that someone was standing next to him; he quickly looked and saw Lucy was also staring ahead, _shit! _He thought. He was about to speak, but stop when she looked up at him, with that smile. The smile that she always used to have before the tragic event that played him and the gang. Now that she's smiling again he couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Let's go" she smiled at him, Laxus nodded and smiled at her as they walked towards the car door and went inside. The car drove away.


	5. Chapter Four

**Flashback**

**10 years ago (at the age of 13)**

"_You know Luce, you're really weird" said the salmon-haired boy_

"_WHAT! Aren't you being rude?!" Lucy shouted at the boy next to her as she glared at him, but he gave her a grinned_

"_That's why you're my best friend! I'll always come running to you when you call me and when you're in trouble! That's what best friends do, they protect each other and stick together, and that's what I'm going to do!" declared the boy_

"_You're calling me weird but you're the weird one," said Lucy. Lucy laugh when she saw the boy pouted and was going to say something but Lucy beat him to it, "but you know Natsu… I'm glad I came to Japan… because I was able to meet a best friend that's willing to protect me and stick with me. So thank you!" Lucy hugged Natsu as he stared at her in shock, but soon returned her hug._

I'll come running whenever you call Lucy, I'll be there! _Thought Natsu as he hugged his best friend_

**Flashback end**

_In the end, it was always Lucy running to me whenever I called her while I always ran to Lisanna when she called. The only time that I ran to Lucy's call was before she left, when she said goodbye. _Natsu thought as he drives back to the Fairytail Incorporation after dropping Lisanna at her place. _So much of a best friend I am, running, protecting and sticking together, it was all Lucy that did those. _Natsu signed, he was now at the parking lot of the company. He got out, and then he saw Laxus got out of his car too.

"Laxus, did you go somewhere?" Natsu asked as he locked his car

"Yeah, went to pick up someone, you?" Laxus asked as if he didn't know anything that happened at the airport.

"Lisanna is back, so I picked her up" Natsu answered, he was still in deep thoughts about Lucy. He walks towards the entrance with Laxus behind him.

"Shouldn't you be with her right now?" Laxus asked curiously

"No, why should I be?" Natsu looked at Laxus as he asked

"Because you're her girlfriend"_ and broke Lucy's heart because of her, _Laxus pointed out but not adding the last comment.

"She'll understand, she knows how busy I am with the company" Natsu replied. Laxus and Natsu were now standing by the elevator waiting. Until someone came and asked for Laxus, Natsu nodded at Laxus as he walked away with his secretary. Now it was only Natsu standing by the elevator.

**Flashback **

"_NATSU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" the blonde-haired woman screamed at the phone_

"_Why are you screaming Lucy?" the boy on the phone asked_

"_Well I wouldn't be screaming if you didn't make me wait for freakin three hours in the cold," Lucy exclaimed._

"_Huh?" the boy replied_

"_Natsu, Where are you?" Lucy asked again_

"_I'm with Lisanna," Natsu replied making Lucy frown. _

"_Why?"_

"_She called me saying that I needed to come to her place, so I came" Natsu explain_

"_Let me guess, the moment that Lisanna called you, you forgot that you were supposed to meet me?" Lucy murmured as she gripped the phone_

"… _yeah" Natsu answered feeling guilty as he stared out the window to see it was snowing. Knowingly Lucy hated the cold, then he realised that Lucy said that she's been waiting for him for 'three hours in the cold.' He stood up and grabbed his jacket, still holding the phone near his ears as he walks towards the door. He heard Lisanna asking him where he was going but was too occupied with his thoughts to even think of replying to her. Natsu ran to the place where he was supposed to meet Lucy, as he ran he can hear Lucy's teeth shattering so he ran faster. He was only five more minutes away when he heard Lucy speak on the phone again._

"_You know Natsu, you should stop making promises to me when you can't even keep a single promise," Lucy hung up without waiting for Natsu's reply. As soon as Natsu heard it he slowed down, he was only a few feet away from Lucy, but her back is turned so she hasn't seen him. He saw her stood up and started walking away, hugging herself to keep warm. _

_Natsu wanted to ran after her, but he stood frozen. Her words kept replying in the back of his mind. All of Lucy's words were true, he hasn't kept any of the promises that he made to her, and it was because he would always ran to Lisanna first. Natsu stood there as he watches Lucy walks away. _

**Flashback ends**

_That day, me and Lucy were supposed to visit her mother's grave for it was her mother's birthday. After 7 years of being best friends, Lucy was going to introduce me to her mother. But because I forgot, I never got a chance to meet her mother, _Natsu signed as he stared at the ground.

"You look like you were in deep thoughts," Natsu was startled by the voice and looked up to see Gajeel Redfox standing next to him. **(By the way both of them are inside the elevator already, sometimes it happens to you when you're in deep thoughts not paying attention to your surroundings. That's what happened to Natsu :D) **

"Gajeel," Natsu whispered as he started at Gajeel with owl eyes.

"You look shock to see me," Gajeel snorted, Natsu just stared at him, Gajeel shook his head muttered 'idiot' under his breath. Natsu was too shock to tell him off.

"What are you thinking Natsu?" Gajeel asked as he crossed his arms to his chest and stared at Natsu. Natsu was now looking at the elevator door; more like looking at his reflection.

"I was just thinking about Lucy," Natsu answered honestly

"Still wishing her to come to my wedding?" Gajeel asked as he too was looking at his reflection on the elevator door.

"Everyone is wishing for Lucy to come back," Natsu whispered he was now staring at the ground remembering his flashback. Gajeel looked at the man next to him, and he could see that Natsu still blames himself that Lucy left. Gajeel signed, then giving Natsu a big slap on the back and laugh as he stumbles forward.

"Cheer up you idiot! If Lucy sees you slacking right now, she would beat the crap at you if you don't get yourself right," Gajeel scold. The door opened and Gajeel walked out, he turned around and saw that Natsu was now grinning.

"You're right Gajeel. Thanks man!" Natsu exclaimed, he walked out of the elevator and walked towards his office smiling like a mad man.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**The Wedding Day**

_Today's the day that I will finally be married, the day that I've been waiting for, _the blue-haired woman thought as she fixes her vial, _but why does it feel like it's complete? _The blue-haired woman stared at the small picture frame that she always carries with her where ever she went. It was a picture of her and another woman that has a blonde hair. _Lucy _she thought.

*KNOCK* … *KNOCK*

"Come in," the blue-haired woman called as she turned to face the door and see a raven-haired man come in. He was wearing a black tux, with a black polo and an orange tie. "Gray," she said as she smiled at him.

"WOW! Levy you look amazing! I should have brought Gajeel with me, I bet he'd faint," Gray chuckled as he saw Levy blushing. Levy stood up and gave a hug and whispered 'thank you' to him.

"Why are you here Gray? Shouldn't you be with everyone?" Levy asked as she pulled away

"Well I thought that I should give my present to first, before you step in that aisle," Gray smiled at Levy but then chuckled when he saw give a confused look.

"HUH?" Levy said, she was going to say something else but was disrupted when the door opened revealing a blonde-haired woman wear a one-shoulder light blue dress that hugged her body. Hair half up and the other half was curled.

*GASP!* "I don't believe this!" Levy started approaching the blonde-haired woman, Gray stepped out of the way and walked towards the door and went out. He winked at the blonde-haired woman and Levy as he closed the door.

"LUCY!" Levy cried as she gave Lucy a hug that nearly crushed her bones.

"Hi Levy!" Lucy returned Levy's hug and patted her back

"I can't believe you're here!" Levy said. She pulled away from Lucy to stare at her, "you're really pretty Lucy!" Levy said as she gave her another hug before pulling away.

"You're the one that's beautiful Levy!" Lucy exclaimed giving Levy a smile

"I can't believe it! You're really here," Levy squealed. Lucy just nodded her head as stared at Levy who was jumping up and down, Lucy couldn't help but smile. Lucy opened her bag and took out a box and gave it to Levy.

"Here, wear this. This will go well with your dress that you're wearing," Lucy said. Levy smiled at Lucy as she took the box and opened it.

*Gasp* "You finished it," Levy whispered. Lucy nodded at her friend as she took out the broche that was inside the box and pinned it on her wedding dress.

"I told you before I left that on your wedding day, this broche that we designed would be my wedding present for you." Lucy said

"Thank you Lucy! I'm really glad that you're back," Levy said as she gave Lucy another hug. The door opened and Gray stepped in, the two women looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"Levy, time to go" Gray said. Levy nodded and looked at Lucy

"Are you staying?" Levy asked with worried expression. Lucy looked at Gray before nodding at Levy

"I am, but I'm going to be in the back" Lucy answered. Levy nodded and started walking out of the room.

"Welcome home Lucy," Levy said as she turned to looked at Lucy with a bright smile, before walking out of the room

"I'm home Levy," Lucy murmured as she walked towards Gray who was smiling bright at Lucy.

"Ready?" Gray asked, Lucy nodded and they walked out of the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh my gosh Levy you look amazing!" Mira exclaimed as she saw Levy with a bright smile walking towards the people that were getting ready to walk.

"Thank you Mira!" Levy said smile still plastered on her face. Levy was now at the end of the line behind the flower girls when she saw Gray walking to them. She looked behind him trying to look for her blonde friend but there was no sign of her.

"Toilet," Gray mouthed when he saw Levy staring at him with a questioned looked, knowing she was looking for Lucy.

"All right, its time everyone" Mira shouted as she got in the line next to Laxus, and Gray standing next to Juvia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
"You ready?" asked the best-man

"Why wouldn't I be?" said the groom

"Nothing," muttered the best-man

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Everyone was now standing waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle. The wedding march started and Gajeel saw the woman that he was going to marry. He stood frozen because he couldn't believe his eyes that he was going to marry this beautiful woman.

As Levy started walking down the aisle, her eyes searched for her. Lucy knowing Levy was searching for wave her hand, and smiled brightly at the bride. Levy saw her wave and smiled back at her before turning her attention to the man that she was going to marry.

Levy was now standing in front of Gajeel, he stepped forward towards Levy and took her hand. But his eyes caught something on Levy's dress.

*GASP* he stared at Levy knowing what Gajeel was thinking, she smiled at him. Gajeel looked and eyes searched the crowd for the blonde. When his eyes caught the blonde's eyes, Gajeel couldn't help but smirked at her before turning his attention back to Levy.

_Bunny girl is back huh _Gajeel thought before he and Levy started walking towards the priest. He looked at the best man and whispered something in his ears.

"Look around, idiot"


	7. Chapter Six

**Recap:**

_Bunny girl is back huh _Gajeel thought before he and Levy started walking towards the priest. He looked at the best man and whispered something in his ears.

"Look around, idiot"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter Six **

**Reunion **

The best man stood still as he watches the groom approach the bride, he saw him looked up and searches the crowd. The best man was going to look around too but something on the bride's dress caught his attention, a broche (Fairytail sign). He stared at the broche thinking that he's seen it before but on a drawing and that drawing was Luce's. It was something that Levy, Gajeel and Luce has been drawing, trying to figure out a sign for the Fairytail Incorporation. _This is my first time seeing that broche, _the best man thought. If the broche is finished, then Gajeel would have bragged about it. Unless he never knew until today and that means….

Gajeel leaned towards the best man's ear and whispered, 'look around, idiot.' The best man looked at Gajeel and looked around the crowd, 45 degrees from him on the back he saw her. The woman he hasn't seen since that day she said goodbye. He studied her completely forgot about the wedding. She was beautiful; she looked more matured and well. As if sensing that someone was staring at her, she looked around to find the person that was staring at her. Her eyes caught the best man's eyes and stared at him in shocked but quickly smiled at him before seeing her point forward. He followed the where she was pointing and only see the bride, the groom and the priest staring at him and everyone else. The best man looked at the groom confused

"The rings, Natsu" the groom hissed at him, a sudden realisation got him back to reality. He quickly got the rings out of his pocket and handed them to the bride and the groom. He heard Levy chuckled at and saw Gajeel glaring at him, he scratched his head in embarrassment. Once again after the bride and the groom turned around, he looked at Lucy again only to see her giggling at him and shaking her head. He was happy that he was able to make her giggle even if it cost him his pride. He was happy. Lucy gave him a smile and a thumps up before turning her attention back to the married couples. Natsu thought that he should too, as soon as he turned the priest announced them 'husband and wife.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the kiss, the newly-wedded couple turned to the crowds and showed their rings to their guest and visitors. Everyone clapped and congratulated them. Some of the guest left to go to the venue while the others (Fairytail gang) stayed to take photo with the newly-wedded couple.

"Congratulation you guys!" Erza said as she approaches them to give them a hug, then Mira came to give them hug and so on. Then Erza faced Natsu, who was standing a few feet away from the groom and smack him on the head, telling him off for not paying attention. Gajeel, Laxus and Gray just smirked at the scene, knowing why Natsu was not paying attention. Then Gray quickly sneaks off and walks to the back, with Laxus eyes trailing behind him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Levy-san, Juvia thinks that broche is really beautiful and it suits the dress that you're wearing," Juvia exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have to agree to Juvia" Mira said as she nodded her head

"Where did you get it?" Erza asked turning her attention back to Levy, she looked closely at broche. _Wait, I've seen that designed before _Erza thought, she looked up to see Gajeel smirking at her, knowing Erza figured it out. Erza looked around, in search for the maker of the broche. Then he saw her by the entrance standing next to Gray.

"LUCY!" Erza cried as she ran to her to give her a hug. Mira and Juvia in realisation, run behind Erza screaming as they tackled Lucy, Erza and Gray to ground while the others followed behind them; Gajeel and Levy, smiling bright (well Gajeel smirking really wide) at their friends. _Now, everything is complete _they both thought

"OUCH," said the blonde –haired woman that was tackled on the ground

"I have to agree, OUCH" said the raven-haired man that was only tackled on the ground

"No offense guys, but you guys are really heavy," the blonde-haired woman said

"And don't forget the floor is not comfy but HARD" the raven-haired man added. Realising what was happening; Laxus, Bixlow and Freed helped the two people on the ground by prying the three women off that tackled them. The three women were now kneeling on the ground in front of the Gray and Lucy, and everyone else was standing behind the three women.

"You're back Lucy," Mira cried as she jumped and hugged Lucy, who caught off guard and was about to fall but Gray save her by supporting her with his left hand. Lucy gave Gray a thankful nod at Gray before hugging Mira back. Laxus, Bixlow, Freed, Gajeel and Levy looked on their right to look at Natsu so see his reaction, but what they saw was a poker face. But what they didn't realise was that he was clenching both of his hands that were hidden inside his pockets and he was gritting his teeth.

"Yeah I'm back Mira," Lucy said as she patted Mira's back. She looked at the other two people that was kneeling in front of, and smiled brightly at them. Mira pulled away and helped Lucy up, while the others helped the other three on the floor up. Then Mira and Gray stood next to Levy and the others, all facing Lucy.

"WELCOME HOME, LUCY" they all said Lucy smiled brightly at them.

"I'm home, everyone" she walked towards the newly-wedded couple and hugged them while the others circled around the three and did a big group hug.

But what they forgot in this scene was the woman who was still standing by the altar, watching the scene before her. She was glaring at the blonde woman and everyone else because they have forgotten about her. She didn't even have the chance to greet the newly-wedded couple because she just had to come before she got her chance. Then her boyfriend has complete forgotten her existence throughout the wedding, not once did he glance at her. He was always staring off somewhere and now he knows why. Thanks to her, everyone has completely forgotten her existence. AND SHE WILL NOT HAVE THAT. NO ONE IGNORES AN INTERNATIONAL MODEL, NO ONE IGNORE LISANNA.

* * *

In this story, Lisanna is not related to Mira and Elfman.

Thank you all for all your support and reviews :D

I'll try my best to upload really quick, because I have a feeling you guys are confused right now. I'll try to upload fast for the story to be unfold.

Don't forget the roller coaster ride is up for another round :D

Thank you!

p.s if you have any ideas please p.m me. It would be great to have readers opinions in the story

Thank you


	8. Chapter Seven

**Recap**

But what they forgot in this scene was the woman who was still standing by the altar, watching the scene before her. She was glaring at the blonde woman and everyone else because they have forgotten about her. She didn't even have the chance to greet the newly-wedded couple because she just had to come before she got her chance. Then her boyfriend has complete forgotten her existence throughout the wedding, not once did he glance at her. He was always staring off somewhere and now he knows why. Thanks to her, everyone has completely forgotten her existence. AND SHE WILL NOT HAVE THAT. NO ONE IGNORES AN INTERNATION MODEL, NO ONE IGNORE LISANNA.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**Chapter Seven**

**Wedding Reception**

*CLAP* CLAP* the sound of clapping made the gang turned to where the sound came from.

"Congratulation Levy and Gajeel," greeted the white-haired woman who was standing by the Altar, then she looked at the blonde-haired woman, she smirked as she said "welcome home Lucy."

The gang looked at her as if she was crazy, but glanced at Lucy to look at her reaction. They were taken back when they saw that she was smiling back at crazy woman. Lucy nodded in reply as she kept smiling back at Lisanna.

Lisanna was taken back as she saw Lucy smile her; she walked towards them and stood next to Natsu. She linked her arms around Natsu right arm; she kept staring at Lucy to see if her expression would change to jealousy but Lisanna got nothing.

As this happened there was an awkward silence between the gang and Lisanna, their glances were jumping from Lucy who was smiling and Lisanna whose smile was changing into a frown.

*cough* everyone looked at the scarlet-haired woman, "how about we go to the reception now? Everyone is probably wondering why the newly wedded couple hasn't arrived yet," the scarlet-haired woman announced.

"You're right, Erza" Mira said while everyone else nodded, except Lisanna who's glance was still on Lucy.

During the awkward moment, Natsu didn't bother to talk or move because he was afraid that whatever action that he makes will make the situation worse and would make Lucy hate him. He didn't want that. So he just stood still and let Lisanna linked her arms around him, and shut his mouth. He was glad when Erza finally broke the silence, he couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Do you all have rides to the reception?" Erza asked then she looked at Lucy, "you have a ride to the reception?"

"Yeah, since I drove Gray's car here I'm riding with him," Lucy replied. Lucy didn't see Lisanna smirked as if she has won.

"And I'm riding with Natsu, since we came _together_," Lisanna added. Natsu just looked at his friends and shrugged his shoulder. He can't protest because it's true not that he wanted it to happen.

"….. Okay then why don't we all go," Levy said as she pulled Gajeel's and Lucy's hand out while the others with Natsu (without Lisanna) trailing behind them.

When the three were far away from the crazy woman, Levy whispered to the two people beside her, "Man, I never liked that woman." Gajeel just grunted in agreeing while Lucy chuckled.

"Something's just never change," Lucy said as she giggled while letting go if Levy's hand and going in between Levy and Gajeel wrapping her arms around their neck. "When's the honeymoon?" Lucy asked with a smirk on her face. The couple blushed and tried to get out of Lucy's hold, knowing that she's trying to make them feel embarrassed.

"You don't need to know, Bunny-girl" Gajeel hissed at her as he turned his head away and looked somewhere, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Lu-Lucy!" Levy said as she hid her face with her hands.

"Ooh, you guys are really boring," Lucy pouted as she kept her hands around her two friends. Lucy walked her two friends to their limo, when they got in Lucy walked towards Gray's car to see him waiting for her. Behind the car was Natsu's red Porsche Natsu was staring at Lucy as he took his time opening the car door. He was gripping the car handle in jealousy but hid his reaction from everyone else, but Gray saw it so he decided to play with Natsu's feelings a little bit.

"Hey Lucy," Gray called from the other side of the car; Lucy looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"What," Lucy said

"Are you staying over at my place tonight again?" Gray asked while Lucy took her time to think of an answer, Gray quickly looked over to see Natsu reaction. He smirked at Natsu as he caught him glaring at Gray and was ready to pound at him at any moment. But what he didn't realise was that a blue-haired woman was listening to their conversation was cursing the blonde-haired woman for being her love rival.

Gray looked back at Lucy to see her shaking her head from side to side. He knew that she was going to say no anyway, because tomorrow she has an important appointment that she had to go to and she couldn't afford to stay up late with him. Knowing if she did, they would be late the next day; just like today, they were kinda late because they woke up late this morning from staying up until 4 watching 10 different movies because they couldn't sleep.

Gray saw Natsu going inside the car feeling relief; he gave a nod at Lucy before going inside his car Lucy following him shortly after.

On by one all the cars drove to their destination.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**Inside Natsu and Lisanna's car **

"What took you so long Natsu?" Lisanna asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice, but Natsu just ignored her as he drove behind Gray's car. He was still thinking what happened outside, he was angry at Gray for playing with his feelings knowing that he can't do anything as long as Lisanna was at his side and always watching his movement. He can't even approach or hug Lucy or be alone with her as long as there's Lisanna. So watching how close Gray and Lucy are or when Lucy was close with Gajeel he felt jealous and envy, he wanted to be the one closed to Lucy, he wanted to be the one that Lucy is hugging but no, he already lost that chance when he choose to be by Lisanna's side instead of Lucy's.

"Where are we going, Natsu?" Lisanna asked breaking Natsu's thoughts, "Natsu, this isn't the way to the reception," Lisanna said.

"You're not going with me," Natsu answered as he kept driving to the destination he had in mind.

"What do you mean I'm not going? I have to go! I'm you GIRLFRIEND!" Lisanna shouted as she stared at him.

"Girlfriend for publicity, remember? You wanted to be famous fast, so spreading the news that I'm you boyfriend got you want you wanted. If it wasn't for that _threat,_ I wouldn't be next to you" Natsu said with his serious tone that would make you crawl away from him. "Plus, you were never invited to the wedding. You just came because you wanted too and thought that it would be good for publicity if you're seen at my friend's wedding." Natsu said, he parked the car on the side and glared Lisanna.

"GET OUT!" He hissed at her, "and don't ever use my friends to get what you wanted or I will really hunt you down. Don't think that you can boss me or my friends around because you are in no place in doing that! Now get out!" Natsu shouted. Lisanna quickly got out of the car and run inside her apartment building. Natsu calmed himself down, he then drove away.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **


End file.
